Hatred Won't Last Forever
by JoMoCC
Summary: A one shot took place after episode 17. Klaroline met in the Grill.


**Hatred Won't Last Forever**

She's truly beautiful.

Klaus was drinking bourbon at the bar when he saw Caroline walked in. And that sentence was all he could think of.

He watched her walking towards Matt, talking to him about something serious. He hated to see her frowning. She's the kind of person who worth all the laughter in the world.

Then she saw him.

He thought she might just walk away, pretend that she never saw him there, as she always did. But instead, she went straight to his side.

"I have to say I'm a little surprised to see that you're not ignoring me anymore." He watched her sitting down next to him.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, lucky for you. I'm really in the mood for a drink right now. Care to buy me one?"

"You know, love, when it comes to you, I always care." He gave her a seductive smirk and waved at the bartender.

She silently finished her drink.

"Wanna tell me what's bothering you?" He ordered another one for her.

She almost laughed out. " What, we're BFFs now? Why would I even talk to you?"

"I guess you should first ask yourself why you're drinking with me now."

She stuttered. Right. What was she thinking when she just walked towards him and sat down with him?

She grabbed her purse and stood up. But he quickly took her by the arm.

"You know you can just simply sit down and talk to me." He smiled.

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause clearly none of your friends care to listen to you right this moment?" He let go of her arm.

She looked at him for a while. Great. It's the bench talk all over again. And just like the last time, she finally gave up and sit down again with a heavy sigh.

He turned his body towards her and waited silently for her to start.

"Well." Actually she didn't really know where to start. "It's nothing big. It's just that Bonnie's mom had left and it reminded me that none of us got a normal family." She looked at him. "I guess that includes you too."

He gave her a warm smile. "Actually after a thousand years, it won't haunt you that much anymore."

"I hardly agree with that." She can see his sorrow in his eyes, when she said the word 'family'. "It's getting even harder to forget, right?"

His smile vanished. How could a little teenage girl like her just see through him?

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess maybe after a thousand years' loneliness, I might be more insane than you are."

"Well, you might already be insane enough to just call an insane person insane."

She giggles at his tongue twister and started to feel more comfortable around him.

"You should do that more." He moved his eyes away from her laughing face and took a sip of his drink.

"Do what more?" She looked at him in confusion, still smiling.

"That smile." He felt himself almost blushing. "I love it when you smile."

How could you say something like that? He thought to himself. And now she's just gonna say she doesn't care what you love and then walk away.

But she surprised him again. "Thank you." She said, "As long as you don't murder any of my friends, I guess I can hold on to that smile for a while."

He laughed out at her not-so-serious sarcasm and raised his glass at her.

"What are we celebrating?" She raised her glass with him.

"For this is the first time we've spent more than five minutes together without your constant ignorance or any angry glare."

She giggled again. "I'm really that horrible, huh?"

"You know we would never actually be friends, right?" She started fondling her ring and tried to avoid his staring.

"Only if you don't want to."

"I…I'm not saying I don't want to. It's just…" After all, they're supposed to be enemies other than friends.

"Take your time, sweetheart. Sometimes I can be very patient." He stood up from the chair. "After all, we've got the whole eternity to spend together."

She watched him disappearing at the door and smiled to herself. He's right. They have the eternity. People won't be enemies for forever, right?

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a one shot took place after episode 17.<strong>

**Hope you guys like it! Please leave reviews after reading! Thank. ;)**


End file.
